The present invention relates generally to traffic marker devices or safety cones used to alert or divert vehicles, pedestrians, and the like, and more particularly to traffic cones having a molded body and a molded base.
A traffic marker device of the general type contemplated herein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,212 to Dvoracek, which patent is herein expressly incorporated by reference, in its entirety.